


Nuestra Familia.

by rockett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Not Everyone, Characters Of All Seasons, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockett/pseuds/rockett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Los niños?</p>
<p>-Solo está a cinco horas de aquí, podrás visitarlos todo el tiempo que quieras…</p>
<p>-¿Te los vas a llevar?</p>
<p>-Pues claro, es una ciudad muy segura y…</p>
<p>-No te vas a llevar a mis hijos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O en donde Derek y Stiles están divorciados y tienen dos hijos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestra Familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una mezcla de todas las cosas que he leído, visto y escuchado a lo largo de mi vida.
> 
> Vi una imagen e hice esto so...  
> (Si la imagen fuese mía la compartiría pero como no dejare que esto se pierda en la inmensidad de Internet)
> 
> Teen Wolf no es mio pero eso no es necesario decirlo.

 

-¡Derek Hale! Te lo advierto, si mis hijos no están bien te pateare el trasero.

-Nuestros hijos Stiles ¡Son mis hijos también!- le recordó Derek- Y ellos están bien, están tratando te atrapar luciérnagas, todo está bien.

\- Y entonces puedo saber ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Riño Stiles- Tienes que avisarme Derek, estuve toda la tarde aterrorizado, no los encontré en la escuela, ni con mi padre, ni con Scott, ¡Y tú no contestabas el teléfono!

\- ¡Disculpa! Son mis hijos también, tengo derecho a pasar tiempo con ellos- Derek estaba enojado, se notaba, estaba casi gritando- además desde que sales con ese tipo es muy difícil encontrarte.

-¡Escucha! Solo avisa la próxima vez, y trae a mis hijos antes de su hora de dormir.

Stiles termino con la llamada, le ponía tenso discutir con Derek, que los niños seguramente estuvieran cerca de él y los escucharan discutir no ayudaba. Era precisamente por eso por lo que se habían divorciado, para no asustar tanto a los niños con sus discusiones, lo hacían mucho, todo el tiempo, en sus últimos meses antes de su divorcio, los niños se asustaban mucho, era lo mejor lo sabían pero tardaron mucho en darse cuenta.

Pero ahora que estaba hecho, las discusiones no habían parado y siempre discutían sobre los días que le tocaban a cada uno con los niños, bueno vivían con él, pero obviamente Derek pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. No le molestaba pero últimamente estaban discutiendo mucho porque él quería que sus hijos pasaran tiempo con su nueva pareja, pero a Derek eso no le gustaba y era incomodo pero en algún momento tenía que pasar y Derek se acostumbraría y no tomaría a sus hijos, no se los llevaría de la escuela sin avisar y pronto ya no discutirían por esas situaciones, con suerte Derek también encontraría a alguien y las cosas estarían en paz.

-Están con Derek- Stiles dijo a los que se encontraban en la sala de su casa- se los llevo de la escuela

-Te lo dije- le dijo su padre-  nada de qué preocuparse.

Stiles no dijo nada.

-Bueno me voy-dijo Scott- así es Derek, nunca dice nada Stiles, no te preocupes- Stiles solo asintió.

\- Creo que yo también me voy.- Dijo el Sheriff, ambos se despidieron y se retiraron.

Una vez ellos salieron de la casa Theo Reaken abrazo a Stiles, era la persona con la que estaba saliendo, las cosas iban realmente bien, no como al principio, a Theo le costó mucho agradarle a Stiles, invitarlo a salir más y que confiara en el aún más, lo consiguió, eventualmente. Se reencontraron por  Scott, Theo era Doctor y había sido amigo de Scott en cuarto grado pero por la muerte de su hermana se había mudado con su familia, _el dolor_ , dijo Theo, _era insoportable,_ pero regresaron, la medre de Theo estaba enferma y quería tratarse aquí, Theo unirse a la manada de Scott. Stiles no lo quería pero con el tiempo lo acepto, hasta que Theo lo enamoro, bueno, lo convenció.

-Creo que lo hace a propósito- dijo Stiles después de un tiempo en silencio.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Enojarme, creo que quiere hacerme ver como el malo con los niños- Theo sonrió- ¡No es gracioso! Los pondrá en mi contra y entonces ya no me amaran- susurro Stiles.

-No sabía que competían por el amor de sus hijos- le dijo Theo- No creo que Derek lo haga, en todo caso creo que tú eres más agradable. Solo los quería ver, no te hagas ideas Stiles, porque no mejor aprovechamos estas horas que quedan para la hora de ir a dormir- sugirió Theo.

Stiles asintió sonriendo, después de todo no tenían mucho tiempo para aprovecharlo con los niños con él todo el tiempo.

 

\---

 

En el bosque Derek estaba levantando las cosas con las que había improvisado un picnic con sus hijos. Ellos no habían puesto pegas cuando fue por ellos a la escuela y se mostraron muy felices cuando les pregunto que si querían ir al bosque, después de todo eran lobos y el entendía esa necesidad de pasar tiempo con la naturaleza, los niños le dijeron que Stiles no los llevaba mucho al bosque, le parecía peligroso pero no lo era, no por ahora, las cosas están tranquilas en Beacon Hills, la manada era fuerte, podía proteger el pueblo y por ende el bosque, por otro lado entendía a Stiles, solo quería proteger a los niños.

-Niños vámonos- les dijo a los niños.- Vamos a cenar, ¿Qué quieren?

-¡Pizza!

-Pizza ¿Si? ¿Papá? ¿Por favor?- pidió amablemente Claudia.

-Muy bien, pero también tendrán que comer una ensalada. Su padre me mataría si no comen sus vegetales.

\- No es justo- solo se escuchó el susurro de James.

Derek solo sonrió hacia eso, era gracioso como los niños al igual que su abuelo y él odiaban los vegetales pero Stiles se las arreglaba para hacérselos comer, aunque ya solo con tres de ellos.

Ya en Pizza Hut Derek se detuvo a contemplar a sus hijos, crecían muy rápido, Claudia tenía ya siete y James acababa de cumplir seis. Stiles estaba muy joven cuando tuvieron a Claudia y después nació James y las cosas fueron difíciles con Stiles estudiando y Derek trabajando pero la manada estuvo ahí ayudándolos al igual que el Sheriff y Melissa. No puede siquiera en pensar porque las cosas salieron realmente mal en el matrimonio, Stiles era profesor de tercer grado y él era arquitecto, las cosas parecían ir bien cuando de repente ya no lo estaban más.

La insulsa ensalada olvidada, sus hijos llegaron de la zona infantil, cansados y hambrientos, no los obligaría a comer la ensalada, se los sugirió pero no quisieron, al menos lo intento sabia de buena fuente que cuando sus hijos estaban con el Sheriff, él ni siquiera lo intentaba.

-Creo que papi se casara con Theo- de la nada Claudia hablo- lo escuche hablando con Tía Allison.

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio?

-Si- continuo Claudia- Le dijo algo sobre que no sabía que contestar y que Theo esperaría por la respuesta.

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunto Derek.

\- Ayer, cuando papi fue a visitarnos al salón de clase, Tía Ally nos puso a colorear y papi y ella se pusieron a platicar.

-Estoy seguro que eso no se puede hacer.- Fue todo lo que dijo Derek.- Bueno niños si ya terminaron creo que es tiempo de irnos.

-Nooooooo.- dijo James.- Papá podemos ¿repetitirlo?

-Repetirlo.- corrigió Derek.- Si pero por ahora es muy tarde.

El camino a casa de Stiles fue en silencio, estaba seguro que James se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero y Claudia parecía que quería seguirlo.

-No quiero que Theo se case con papi, papá.- dijo haciendo un extraño gesto, eso quería decir que estaba a punto de llorar.-  No quiero que Theo sea nuestro nuevo papá.

\- Eso no va a pasar cariño.- le dijo Derek lo más dulce que pudo, en realidad la idea de que Theo se uniera a la familia no le agradaba nada.- Yo siempre seré su papa, nada lo va a cambiar y siempre los voy a proteger.

\- ¿A los tres?

\- Si, a los tres.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Claudia, tenía que hablar con Stiles, la preocupación de Claudia lo alerto, debía aclararlo y cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa y estaciono su auto, la camioneta de Theo no estaba y  Stiles salió a recibir a sus hijos, que habían despertado.

Después de abrazarlos Stiles los envió al baño pues tenían que ducharse.

-No voy a discutir Derek.- dio seriamente a Derek y comenzó con el sermón al que Derek ya se había preparado.- Confió en que no lo volverás a hacer, ahora por favor retírate tengo que ir a bañar a mis hijos.

\- También son mis hijos.- aclaro Derek.- Y tengo que hablar contigo, es importante.

\- Esta bien, pasa pero esperaras a que termine con los niños.

Después de media hora de esperar, Stiles bajo y le informo que los niños estaban ya dormidos.

-¿Te casaras con Theo?- no se pudo contener y fue directo al punto.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta desconcertó a Stiles.- ¿De dónde sacas eso? No, no tenemos mucho tiempo de salir, ¿Cómo podríamos casarnos? Es absurdo, no, no, claro que no.

\- Stiles estas nervioso, hueles a nerviosismo, no me mientas, Claudia te escucho hablando con Allison.

\- No uses tus poderes lobunos conmigo, en todo caso escucha mi corazón, no estoy mintiendo.

\- ¿Entonces porque estas nervioso? ¿Qué estas ocultando?

\- Nada que te importe

-Me importa porque Claudia está asustada, me pregunto si Theo sería su nuevo papá, ¿Sera su nuevo papá, Stiles?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

\- No lo sé Stiles ¡Dímelo tú!- dijo Derek levantado la voz.

-No grites en mi casa

-Hago lo que quiero

-No en mi casa, levantaras a los niños.

-No sería la primera vez.

-¡Eres un idiota! Lárgate de mi casa.

\- No hasta que me digas.

\- Vete

 

\---

 

Después de dejar a los niños en casa de su padre, Stiles fue a visitar a Scott en el refugio de animales del que se hacía cargo, Scott trabajaba con Deaton en la Veterinaria pero también se hacía cargo de los animales abandonados, Stiles se preguntaba de donde Scott sacaba la paciencia para cuidar de tantos animales.

-¿Ya lo decidiste?- Pregunto Scott.

-¿Qué?

-Sobre Theo

-¿Te lo conto?

-Sí, cree que tal vez lo arruino al proponerlo- Confeso Scott- tal vez no debería habértelo dicho.

-Si, tal vez.

-¿Y?- Cuestiono de nuevo- ¿Hablaras con Derek? O ¿le dirás que no a Theo?

\- No lo sé Scott, venía a preguntarte que debo hacer, no a que me preguntaras lo que haría.

-¿Por qué habría yo de decirte que hacer?

-¿Por qué eres el Alfa?

-No decido en tu vida.

-Debí ir primero con Lydia.- dijo Stiles, levantándose de la silla frente al escritorio de Scott.- Voy por los niños o mi padre los llenara de azúcar.

\- Oye lo que decidas está bien, solo habla con Derek- dijo Scott con una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles.- Saluda a los niños por mi ¿sí? Deberías traerlos a visitar al tío Scott.

 

\---

 

Lydia no fue de más ayuda que Scott, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en que tendría que hablar con Derek pero él estaba completamente seguro que terminarían gritándose y está harto de estar siempre gritándole a Derek como seguramente Derek de gritarle a él pero era una charla que tendrían que pasar sí o sí. Era mejor temprano que tarde y estaba el problema con Claudia ¿Cuándo había esa niña escuchado la plática con Allison? No estaba seguro, después tendría que hablar con ella.

Stiles suspiro antes de entrar en el edificio donde Derek trabajaba y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo. Sabía que estaría ahí, no había cambiado sus horarios desde que aún estaban casados. Después de que la recepcionista lo dejara pasar subió por el elevador hacia la oficina de Derek, toco la puerta y en un segundo estaba frente a Derek quien amablemente lo invito a sentarse frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede Stiles?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar?- Stiles pudo interpretar la frustración en la voz de Derek.

-Derek, por favor- pidió Stiles- Lamento la discusión de la otra noche pero esto es en serio, escúchame ¿Si?

-Dime

-Theo me pidió que me mudara a San José con él. Le ofrecieron un mejor puesto en un Hospital.

Derek no dijo nada pero Stiles noto la sorpresa en su rostro. Antes cuando aún era un adolescente le gusta sorprender a Derek, le gustaba ver sorpresa en su rostro, ahora, años después, con un divorcio y naturalmente un matrimonio fallido entre ellos, no puede si no sentir que lamenta haberle causado esa reacción, sobre todo porque después de esa reacción, sigue la tristeza y el enojo en sus ojos, curiosamente juntas, y no sabe porque.

-¿Los niños?

-Solo está a cinco horas de aquí, podrás visitarlos todo el tiempo que quieras…

-¿Te los vas a llevar?

-Pues claro, es una ciudad muy segura y…

-No te vas a llevar a mis hijos.- dijo Derek seriamente.- ¿Esta hecho? ¿Los niños lo saben? ¿Te vas a casar con él? No sabía que la relación era seria.

-Los niños lo conocen ¿Qué tan seria crees que es? Pero no, los niños no lo saben hablare con ellos después de hablar con Theo.

-Puedes decirle que no, no te vas a llevar a mis hijos.

-No vas a decirme que hacer Derek, no puedes impedir que me lleve a mis hijos, Beacon Hills es un lugar peligroso ¿Cuánto crees que tardara en llegar la próxima creatura sobrenatural? Quiero a mis hijos a salvo completamente.

-No vas a llevarte a mis hijos lobos a vivir con otro lejos de su manada.- levanto la voz Derek al igual que él de su silla.- ¡No vas a llevarte a mis hijos!

-Me los voy a llevar y puedes hacerte a la idea.

-¡Stiles!

Pero Stiles ya estaba saliendo de ahí, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

 

\---

 

-¡Bebe! Eso es genial.- dijo Theo para después besarlo en los labios.- ¿Lo saben los niños?

-Aun no.- contesto Stiles.- Pero hable con Derek.

-¿Para pedirle permiso?

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-También son sus hijos.

-Lo se.- dijo Stiles suspirando.- No se lo tomo muy bien pero se acostumbrara, también tengo que contarle a mi padre, estoy seguro que Scott ya le conto a la manada.- dijo sonriendo débilmente.

-Alégrate bebe, los niños estarán felices y nosotros podremos comenzar una vida juntos.

Stiles realmente esperaba que así fuera, sus hijos eran igual de testarudos que su padre. Siguió besando a Theo hasta que recibió un mensaje de Derek.

_Mañana paso por los niños para ir cenar ¿está bien o ya decidiste que ya no puedo verlos más?_

 El mensaje solo dejo claro que Derek aún seguía molesto pero decidió no seguirle y le dijo que sí.

_Se quedan conmigo y yo los llevo a la escuela._

_Está bien Derek._

-Estoy libre mañana por la noche.- le informo a Theo con una sonrisa.

Theo correspondió a la sonrisa.- Es genial bebe, podremos celebrar.- Los niños estaban dormimos en ese momento y Theo y el no podrían hacer nada más que besarse, lo que aliviaba a Stiles pues no estaba de humor para hacer nada más.

 

\---

 

Después de llegar del restaurante con los niños y jugar un rato a las escondidas, los niños estaban lo suficientemente cansados para quedarse dormidos en el sofá.

Derek preparo la habitación de los niños en su casa y llevo a Claudia a su cama e iba a hacer lo mismo con James pero cuando lo cargo el niño se abrazó a su cuello, Derek sintió las lágrimas de su hijo humedecer su playera.

-Papá no quiero vivir lejos de ti.- Dijo el niño entre sollozos.

-Estaremos cerca, muy cerca James.- Dijo Derek con un nudo en la garganta.- Los visitare todo el tiempo, ni siquiera notaras que no vivimos en la misma ciudad.

\- Eso dijeron cuando se divorcediaron, dijeron que no notaríamos que no vivías con nosotros pero si lo hacemos.- eso definitivamente partió el corazón de Derek, decidió que no corregiría a su hijo, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo.- Y ahora Theo vivirá con nosotros.

-¿No te agrada?

-Sí, pero no es tan genial como cuando estamos contigo, o con el tío Scott.

-Estoy seguro de ello pero tu papi lo quiere James, debemos respetar eso.

-Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti.

-Siempre estaré contigo.

El pequeño solo continúo abrazándolo y llorando hasta que se quedó dormido.

Derek no quería pensar en nada más, excepto que esa noche sus hijos dormían bajo el mismo techo.

En la mañana Claudia se levantó antes que su hermano y fue a su cama y se acostó a su lado. Pero ambos no pudieron volver a dormir, Derek supo que no habría mejor momento para hablar con ella.

-Los amo demasiado Claudia, demasiado.- beso la frente de la niña.

Claudia comenzó a llorar.

-Aunque vivamos un poco alejados siempre estaré con ustedes y nada va a cambiar que yo sea tu papá, papi cree que lo mejor para ustedes es vivir en otra ciudad, y el solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes, los ama demasiado al igual que yo.

-Si papá, también te quiero.- Fue todo lo que Claudia dijo, Derek sabía que Claudia era como él, de pocas palabras. Pero era muy inteligente, muy muy inteligente para su edad, Claudia tenía claro que la amaban y eso era lo importante.

 

\---

 

 

Stiles esperaba a sus hijos en la puerta del instituto, cuando los vio extendió los brazos hacia ellos y los abrazo tan fuerte que creyó cortarles la respiración  pero recordó que eran lobos y que eso no pasaría nunca.

Vio a Derek salir del estacionamiento en su auto, realmente esperaba que no estuviera molesto aun, tenía que avisarle cuando se irían, lo harían es ese verano, faltaban cinco semanas para terminar el curso y el día anterior había solicitado su cambio a San José, no sabía si se lo darían pero esa no era su prioridad en ese momento, sus hijos estaban enojados con él y Stiles lo entendía pero no podía soportarlo, la noche anterior  ni siquiera le llamaron para desearle buenas noches y eso lo hacían cada vez que dormían en casa de Derek, no quería pensar en que Derek tuviera algo que ver, pero estaba realmente herido. Esa tarde había reunión de la manada, seguramente Liam y Scott lo ayudaban a animar a sus niños. Tampoco quería pensar en su padre, quien se había enterado por Melissa de la mudanza, en realidad fue todo culpa de Scott, pero su padre se había molestado por no decírselo antes, Stiles estaba confundido no sabía porque todo mundo se molestaba con él, solo trataba de hacer lo mejor para sus hijos, y para él, por primera vez en muchos años, lo mejor para él (aunque sonara egoísta), Derek era el peor, no entendía su reacción, estaba tan indignado porque se llevaría a los niños, él fue el más egoísta de todos al hacer lo que hizo, no tenía derecho a enojarse así con él, encima el que se sentía mal era él.

El pueblo era peligroso para los niños, era lo mejor, estaba convencido, nada cambiaría su decisión, ni siquiera su ex, ese lobo de ojos verdes, esos ojos ya no lo conmovían más, lo había superado, era tiempo de empezar de nuevo, lejos de él, con Theo, Theo lo amaba, lo sabía, lucho tanto por su confianza, valía la pena.

 

\---

 

Las cinco semanas pasaron muy rápido para Stiles. Prepararon la mudanza, Deaton los ayudo a asegurar la casa en donde vivirían, la zona estaba libre de amenazas sobrenaturales, todo marchaba bien, los niños habían olvidado su enojo, incluso parecían felices con la idea de conocer nuevas personas, Derek y el no habían discutido más. Aunque la idea de dejar a la manada y a su padre era muy triste para él y para sus hijos, sabía que lo superarían, estaban cerca y se visitarían seguido, existía el teléfono e internet, no se extrañarían demasiado.

Había conseguido trabajo en un colegio privado exclusivo de hombres, no estaría con sus hijos, trabajando en la misma escuela en donde ellos estudiaban pero sería algo bueno, no desarrollarían demasiada dependencia hacia él.

Theo hablo con sus padres y estaban bien con la mudanza, su madre estaba terminando con el tratamiento y quería que Theo comenzara una vida junto a él.

Ya instalados en su nueva casa, las cosas parecían de ensueño, a sus hijos les encantaba su nueva escuela, Theo estaba feliz con su trabajo en el hospital era cirujano y por fin tenía su residencia.

 

\---

 

Había pasado un mes desde su última visita a sus hijos, un año desde que se mudaron, los extrañaba demasiado pero siempre les hacia una llamada, Stiles nunca le prohibió ir con ellos, y lo mantenía informado cuando sucedía algo con sus hijos, aunque casi nunca lo veía, pues cuando pasaba a recoger a los niños, estos ya lo esperaban en la puerta y cuando los dejaba Stiles nunca salía. Pero el castaño siempre se comunicaba con la manada, su padre y Melissa, Derek lo entendía _ya no era parte de su vida_.

Sabía que lo merecía, haber herido de esa forma a Stiles, cuando más lo necesitaba, él era el responsable de romper su familia, ahora sus hijos era todo lo que tenía, aunque la manada nunca lo rechazo, mantenía contacto con todos, sobre todos con sus antiguos betas pero no era lo mismo, nunca se perdonaría el daño que le hizo a su familia.

De vez en cuando salía con los chicos a tomar una cerveza, aunque a la mayoría no les hacía efecto, al Sheriff y Parrish si y la intención era convivir,  como era el caso. Esa noche salió con Isaac, Boyd, Parrish y el Sheriff a tomar una cerveza, le agradaba el Sheriff, nunca se metió en los asunto de Stiles y el, no retiro su amistad después del divorcio, aunque si duro un tiempo enojado. Estaban viendo un partido de los Mets en el bar deportivo al que frecuentaban cada que podían.

-¿Cómo están mis nietos?- Pregunto el Sheriff cuando los demás se distrajeron con el partido.

\- Están bien, eso me dijeron esta tarde cuando los llame.- le contesto Derek

\- ¿Has hablado con Stiles últimamente?

-No.- Derek miro extrañado al Sheriff.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No contesta mis mensajes y me preocupa que se ponga ansioso ahora que no está trabajando.

-¿No lo está?

-No….

-Ahhh!- Los demás reaccionaron ante una jugada de los Mets por lo que el Sheriff se distrajo y no retomaron la conversación durante el resto de la noche.

Derek se preocupó, que Stiles no estuviera no era una buena señal, el adoraba su trabajo, le encantaba enseñar, no tenía sentido.

 

\---

 

Después de pasar el día con sus hijos y de que estos le platicaran como la maestra de tercer grado había caído de las escaleras queriendo capturar a la mascota de la clase, los llevo a su casa, pues estos le habían informado que tenían que llegar a tiempo para la cena.

-¿Qué haces papa?- Le pregunto James, después de que lo viera salir de su auto, nunca lo hacía pero tenía que hablar con Stiles.

-Voy a platicar con papi.

-Okay.- Dijo Claudia sonriendo.

Cuando Stiles abrió la puerta ni siquiera se fijó en que Derek aun acompañaba a los niños, solo los envió arriba a terminar sus tareas.

-Stiles.- Lo llamo Derek.- ¿podemos hablar?

-¡Derek!- se sobresaltó.- Si claro, pasa ¿Te importa si hago la cena mientras hablamos?

-No hay problema.- dijo mientras lo acompañaba a la cocina.- Quería preguntarte sobre tu trabajo.

-¿Mi trabajo? ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Tu padre dice que no estás trabajando.

-Así que eso dice…

-¿Estas bien Stiles? ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, si es por el dinero tampoco lo hagas…

-Me preocupan los niños y me preocupas tú.

-¿En serio?- Stiles y su sarcasmo _sus defensa_ significan una cosa, algo andaba mal.

-Si en serio, me preocupa porque tú amas tu trabajo.

-Pues no lo hagas.- dijo Stiles dejando el cuchillo con el que picaba tomate en la mesa.-  Especialmente por mi ¿Okay?- Sabia lo que el último comentario implicaba, era mejor dejarlo estar.- Estoy bien, paso más tiempo con los niños.

-Bueno solo avísame si necesitas algo ¿Si?

-Si…

-Nos vemos

-Si…

 

\---

 

-Extraño el bosque.- comento James

Estaban en la cama de Claudia y ella estaba dormida a su lado

-Yo también.

-Y atrapar luciérnagas.

\- Nunca lo he intentado.

-¡Deberíamos ir! Visitar a papá, y al abuelo, y al Tío Scott…

-Tal vez

-Por favor papi, por favor, por favor, por favor…

-Veremos, veremos

Con eso James se quedó dormido, le comentaría a Theo cuando llegara, el próximo fin de semana era día feriado, tal vez pudieran hacerle una visita a su padre, Stiles lo extrañaba mucho, lo quería ver cuanto antes.

Después de arropar a los niños apropiadamente Stiles se preparó para dormir. Theo regresaba tarde después del trabajo y Stiles siempre lo esperaba despierto, sus ojeras lo confirmaban pero a Theo le gustaba que Stiles lo esperara.

Cuando Theo llego a la casa Stiles lo estaba esperando en la cama, Theo nunca cenaba con ellos pero se molestaba si salían a cenar sin él. Theo lo saludo con un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Pregunto Stiles

-Bien y ¿a ti?- Contesto Theo un poco serio saliendo de la habitación para ir al baño, Stiles sabía que eso significaba que no estaba de humor.

-Bien, ¿Sabes? Los niños se preguntan si pueden visitar a mi padre este fin de semana.- Hablo Stiles cuidadosamente.- No hemos ido a Beacon Hills desde que nos mudamos y mi padre tiene tiempo que no nos visita…

-¿Y tú?- Contesto Theo con otra pregunta regresando a la habitación.

-¿Yo?

-Tu ¿Quieres visitar a tu padre?

-Si

-¿Solo a tu padre?

-Si

-¡Contesta con otra cosa que no sea sí!

-Theo…

-¿También quieres ver a Derek?- cuestiono Theo.- ¿O me equivoco?

-Es el padre de mis hijos seguramente querrán visitarlo también, ¿Theo que te sucede?

-Estuvo aquí, la otra noche estuvo aquí y no me lo dijiste.

-Quería hablar sobre los niños, eso no tiene nada de malo.

-Me lo ocultaste.

-Theo esto es extraño…

-Lo sé, lo se.- dijo Theo arrepentido.- Lo siento bebe pero me pone nervioso que el este aquí, olvídalo ¿sí? Vamos con tu padre y con la manada ¿sí?

-Okay…

Pero no lo hicieron, no visitaron Beacon Hills en mucho más tiempo, los pequeños no hablaron con Derek en mucho tiempo, ni con su padre, ni con la manada.

 

\---

 

Cuando Derek se dio cuenta que algo iba mal, fue cuando el Sheriff preocupado por su familia le pregunto si había hablado con los niños, Derek no se había dado cuenta que tenía casi dos meses sin contacto con ellos, solo creía que Stiles los había mantenido ocupados pero las cosas no eran así, la manada al completo no había tenido contacto con Stiles ni con Theo y se estaban preocupando, tanto que el Sheriff se estaba planteando ir con ellos y asegurarse que estaban bien.

Después el mensaje de Stiles lo cambio todo. Dirigido a Scott le pedía distancia pues quería que los niños estuvieran lejos del ambiente sobrenatural de Beacon Hills y sus habitantes, Claudia se  había transformado completamente y eso la había asustado, quería estar lo más lejos posible argumentando que era lo mejor para la vida que ellos habían comenzado.

Esto hirió profundamente al Sheriff y sobre todo a Derek, al Sheriff porque era su único hijo y sus queridos nietos, eran lo único que tenía y a Derek porque al parecer Stiles y Theo se habían olvidado que los niños eran sus hijos, tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí, en el día que su transformación llego ¿Quién más los guiaría sobre eso? ¿Quién les diría que no tenían de que asustarse? Él estaba orgulloso de sus hijos, quería estar con ellos para decirles las cosas que su madre le había dicho cuando se transformó por primera vez.

Derek estaba sobre todo molesto con Stiles, lo que su ex había hecho solo significaba que en realidad ya no lo quería ni siquiera cerca de sus hijos, le dolía pero en el fondo sentía que se lo merecía por hacerles daño anteriormente, por haberlos separado pero no entendía porque alejarlo de ellos. No lo permitiría, no lo haría, eran sus hijos y le había costado creces que lo perdonaran aun a su corta edad como para perderlos por capricho de su otro padre y su pareja. Iría por ellos sí o sí, no se los llevaría, no era como Stiles nunca los alejaría de él  pero si le dejaría claro que no podía prohibirle verlos o alejarlos de lo sobrenatural, la naturaleza de sus hijos aun cuando los asustara era mejor aceptarla cuanto antes así no traería consecuencias negativas para sus hijos.

                                                             

                                                              ---

 

-Papi quiero ver a mi papa.- Pidió Claudia con un puchero en su linda cara.

-Pronto Claudia.- Dijo Stiles tratando de tranquilizar a sus hijos.-  Pronto estaremos con él y con el abuelo.

En el fondo era lo que él quería creer él.

Si le preguntaban no sabía decir cuando las cosas se salieron de control o mejor dicho cuando las cosas, sus cosas comenzaron a ser controladas por alguien a quien creía amar, no lo hacía no definitivamente no lo hacía tal vez nunca lo hizo bueno realmente no quería pensar en eso.

Estaba en el supermercado con los niños, Theo lo esperaba en el estacionamiento. Realmente los niños no le agradaban mucho, nunca pasaba tiempo con ellos. Stiles se preguntaba ¿Porque rayos estaba con Theo? No lo sabía y como anteriormente no quería pensar en eso.

Solo quería pensar en que tenía que llevar a los niños a Beacon Hills ¡Sí! Definitivamente no podía tener a los niños cerca de Theo, no más, tenía que llevarlos con Derek o con su padre, si con su padre Derek no podía saberlo o al menos aun no, primero tenía que hablar con su padre.

En el supermercado cerca de los baños había una zona de teléfonos públicos nadie lo usaba pues quien a estas alturas podía pensar en los teléfonos públicos pero agradecía que aun existieran pues nunca los había necesitado tanto, Theo vigilaba las llamadas y mensajes que hacía desde su móvil _escalofriante_.

-Niños necesito que guarden un secreto.- Dijo Stiles con nerviosismo.- No le digan a Theo que vamos a llamar al abuelo ¿Si?

Los niños solo lo miraron pero no dijeron nada, Stiles aprovechó para poner las monedas en el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- hablo su padre.

-Papa.- contestó Stiles aliviado.- Papá escúchame bien ¿Si? No tengo mucho tiempo papá.- sollozo Stiles.- Tienes que venir por nosotros.- Stiles había comenzado a llorar.

-Stiles ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el Sheriff preocupado.

\- Estamos bien pero tienes que venir por nosotros, Theo no se puede enterar, tienes que venir cuando este en el trabajo ¿Si?

\- Stiles ¿Que está pasando?

\- Papa te explico cuando estés aquí ¿Si? Theo no se puede enterar, él trabaja por las mañanas, no le digas a nadie ¿Si?

-Si Stiles pero...

-Papá no tengo tiempo, te explico cuando estés aquí no te preocupes pero me tengo que ir. Adiós.

\- Stiles...

Fue lo último que escucho antes de colgar no tenía más tiempo Theo lo estaba esperando.

Theo los dejo en la casa y se llevó el auto, fue a cenar sus amigos del hospital lo cual significaba algo bueno para él, podía preparar algunas cosas que podrían sacar una vez que su padre llagara por ellos, no sabía cuándo pero ellos tenían que estar preparados.

Guardo los juguetes favoritos de los niños y algunas prendas en una mochila que guardo bajo la cama de James no podían llevar todas sus pertenencias pero no importaba no podían pasar más tiempo con Theo no podía permitir que sus hijos estuvieran cerca de él, no más.

A la mañana siguiente después de que preparara el desayuno sus hijos se fueron a la parada el autobús de la escuela, Theo se fue al trabajo en su auto no sin antes cerrar la casa con llave, diablos realmente debía estar loco para permitir que Theo hiciera con él lo que quisiera, aunque Theo era un hombre lobo no es como si pudiera resistirse a él, maldita sea Theo y sus ganas de alejarse del mundo sobrenatural, se dejó convencer que era lo mejor para las niños pero solo había conseguido no tener a su disposición Mountain Ash o Wolfsbane para protegerse bueno no es como si funcionaran con Theo pero estaba seguro que hubiesen ayudado en algo, porque ahora estaba completamente solo contra Theo y no era la mejor de las posiciones.

Realmente se equivocó en subestimar a su padre. Creyó que tardaría más en llagar por ellos, pero no lo hizo, esa misma mañana escucho como su padre tocaba a la puerta, Stiles le pidió que destruyera la cerradura sabía que era la única opción, mientras su padre se encargaba de eso él subió a la habitación de sus hijos y tomo las cosas que habían preparado la noche anterior, cuando bajo se dio cuenta que el Sheriff no destruyo la cerradura, la abrió sin problemas _tengo algunos trucos_ argumento, Stiles no perdió el tiempo y pidió a su padre ir a la escuela de sus hijos, Theo pasaría por ellos al termino de las clases pero no había problema porque cuando eso pasara su padre los llevaría muy lejos de ahí, solo esperaba que la distancia entre Beacon Hills y San José fuera suficiente, _lo sería_ la protección de la manada lo seria. Después de firmar el permiso para poder salir con sus hijos de la escuela los niños fueron llamados a la dirección, cuando llegaron corrieron hacia el abuelo quien cargo a James pues Claudia solo lo abrazo, Stiles no perdió el tiempo y les pidió que se apresuraran a salir de ahí.

Una vez lejos, en la autopista hacia Beacon Hills se permitió pensar que esa pesadilla se había terminado, aún tenía que enfrentar a Derek, a la manada y darle explicaciones a su padre pero ya no estaban con Theo y eso era suficiente.

 

\---

 

-Derek, Stiles está en la casa del Sheriff.- Dijo Isaac.

-¿Como?

\- Stiles llego esta tarde con el Sheriff y tus hijos ¡Oye!...

Fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Derek se apresuró a salir del edificio en donde trabajaba y tomar su auto e ir a casa de su ex suegro. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a Isaac que hacía en su oficina, en ese momento realmente no importaba lo único que quería y en lo que pensaba era en ir por sus hijos.

Cuando llego a casa del Sheriff lo recibió Scott quien llevaba una expresión llena de culpa y podía oler enojo en él, no se detuvo en preguntar a que se debía porque una vez dentro de la casa solo pudo escuchar la voz de Claudia que muy alegremente platicaba con Melissa.

Avanzó hasta llegar a James y lo levanto del suelo en donde en silencio jugaba con su tortuga ninja, pronto Claudia se unió a su abrazo y le lleno la cara de besos, los besos de sus hijos, no podía pedir nada mejor.

Cuando sus pequeños pidieron bajar de sus brazos busco con la mirada a Stiles pero fue a Melissa a quien encontró.

\- Esta arriba.- le informó.- está dormido... Estaba muy nervioso, le di unos calmantes y lo envíe a la cama.

-¿Que sucedió?- Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

-Lo siento.- dijo Scott.- Si no lo hubiera aceptado...

-¿Que paso?

-Será mejor que te explique Stiles.- dijo el Sheriff en lugar de contestar.- Y no es tu culpa Scott.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos ¿Scott?- Dijo Melissa hacia su hijo.

-Si.- Dijo Scott.

-Están en buenas manos hijo.- lo tranquilizó Melissa.- están con su padre y con su abuelo, estará bien.

Después de que los McCall salieran de la casa, el Sheriff fue a ver como estaba su hijo y Derek se dedicó a jugar con sus hijos hasta que estos demasiado cansados decidieron tomar una siesta y subieron con Stiles.

Estaba oscureciendo, el Sheriff decidió salir a comprar la cena y Derek se quedó solo en la silenciosa sala.

El silencio lo rompieron unos pasos en las escaleras.

Era Stiles entrando en la sala con una expresión triste. Por un momento Derek se alarmo, esa era la misma expresión que Stiles tenía cuando se dieron por vencidos y decidieron divorciarse y también la que tenía después de describir lo que Derek había hecho.

Derek le dio una mirada interrogante. Stiles se sentó en el mismo sofá aunque un poco alejado.

-Hola.- Dijo Stiles a Derek le pareció un poco absurdo que comenzara hablando con un simple hola, lo que él quería era que le explicara lo que había pasado, el porqué de que no lo dejara contactarse con sus hijos.- Ya lo sé, estás enojado conmigo.

-Stiles solo...

-Déjame hablar.- lo interrumpió.- Yo sé que siempre discutimos pero créeme que él lo último que quiero hacer hoy yo...- comenzó a sollozar.- lo lamento mucho Derek, déjame hablar ¿Si? Juro que después de que te cuente lo que paso vas a querer gritarme y me vas a odiar y lo voy a aceptar porque me lo merezco pero déjame hablar...

-Habla.

-Deje mi trabajo porque Theo me lo pidió.- comenzó Stiles.- El me pidió que renunciara porque quería pasar más tiempo conmigo o eso fue lo que dijo. Creo que solo estaba celoso porque tenía compañeros que no le agradaban pero él dijo que me amaba y que me extrañaba cuando estaba ocupado revisando tareas o preparando exámenes. Le creí, lo se fui tan idiota nunca me lo voy a perdonar.- Dijo en un sollozo.- luego me pidió no verte más.- dijo un poco avergonzado.- Dijo que no confiaba en ti, que aún me amabas y que querías separarme de él ¿Lo puedes creer?- dijo llorando.

-Tranquilo.- Dijo Derek acercándose y tomando su mano.

\- Fue tan ridículo.- continuó Stiles una vez recupero la voz.- Le dije que si, al final de cuentas tu solo querías ver a los niños, luego tu  hablaste conmigo... él lo supo y se enfadó. Le pedí visitar a mi padre pero no lo hicimos. El después de eso enloqueció.- dijo Stiles sus manos templaban.- comezón a vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos, mi teléfono, las conversaciones con los vecinos, con los niños, todo.- Stiles apretó las manos de Derek.- Me encerró en la casa dijo que era por seguridad no me dejaba hablar con nadie.

-¿Te lastimó?

Stiles no contestó.

-¿Los niños?

\- No Derek.- Dijo Stiles rápidamente.- Derek yo te juro que nunca le hizo nada a los niños te lo juro, te lo juro, te lo juro.

-¿Porque no nos llamaste?

-Tenía miedo.- dijo Stiles sus lágrimas no se hablan detenido.- ¡Fui un cobarde Derek! Yo tenía miedo de que nos hiciera algo malo.

-Lo que te hacia ¿No era suficiente?

-Por eso hacia todo lo que me pedía.- Dijo Stiles obviando la pregunta de Derek.- tenía miedo de que nos lastimara.- Stiles rompió en un llanto desconsolado.

Derek no quiso continuar con la conversación y lo único que hizo fue refugiar a Stiles en sus brazos.

El Sheriff llego cuando Stiles ya se había calmado, este no quiso levantar a los niños por lo que cenaron los tres en un silencio incomodo pero ninguno hizo nada por romperlo.

Derek se quedó esa noche en el sofá, no dejaría a sus hijos, no esa noche.

 

\---

 

A la mañana siguiente Stiles despertó a lado de sus hijos. Sonrió amaba mucho a sus hijos nunca se perdonaría haberlos puesto en peligro.

A medio día habría una reunión de la manada y Stiles sabía  que seria sobre su situación no quería asistir pero lo haría no tenía otra opción.

Su padre llevo a los niños a casa de Melissa y después lo dejo en el lugar de la reunión.

Era el loft de Derek. Seguía siendo su _centro de operaciones_ así lo habla bautizado el mismo. Ahí se reunían cuando las cosas de ponían feas en el pueblo. Cuando entro, la manada ya estaba ahí.

La primera en abrazarlo fue Lydia quien muy amablemente le reclamo por no llamarlos antes, después Allison y Erika. Kira y Malia fueron más discretas y solo le dieron un corto abrazo, contrario a Liam quien casi lo deja sin respiración. Isaac y Boyd también le abrazaron y Jackson solo le dedico un _Stilinski._ Derek y Scott estaban al fondo, este último con cara d _e_ cachorro hambriento, juraría que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había disculpado por dejar entrar a Theo a la manada. No era su culpa, era de él por dejarlo entrar en su vida.

Pronto todos comenzaron a discutir sobre cómo actuar. Unos querían ir por Theo  y otros esperarlo. Malia quería asesinarlo a lo que Scott se negó rotundamente. Derek solo permanecía en silencio observando a Stiles.

Stiles se alejó de la discusión y tomo asiento en la escalera del loft. Derek lo siguió y le hizo compañía.

El silencio era preocupante en Stiles. Pero realmente no le apetecía hablar con Derek, sabía que estaba aún enojado con él y no lo culpaba.

Al final fiel a su naturaleza Stiles rompió el silencio.

-Lo odio.- dijo con rabia en su voz

-¿Qué?- pregunto Derek.

-Esto.

-¿Que intenten protegerte?

-Que me protejan, si.- Dijo Stiles.- Pero sobre todo darles la razón.

Derek pareció no entenderle.

-Que yo les demostrara que me tienen que proteger.- dijo un poco enojado.- Que no pudiera hacerlo por mí mismo. Que permitiera que esto pasara. Que tuviera miedo.

-Está bien tener miedo.

-Espere a que alguien fuera por mi Derek.- continuó Stiles.- Esperar a que algo pasara ¿Qué tal si hubiera pasado algo malo? Fui un idiota, no podía hacer nada por mí mismo, tenia tanto miedo ¡Que horrible sentimiento!

Derek tomo su mano.

-Contigo nunca lo sentí.- Dijo en un susurro.- Me dabas fuerzas… hasta que un día ya no...

-Lo siento Stiles.- Dijo Derek con un nudo formándose en su garganta.- Nunca lo habré dicho suficiente.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- Pregunto Stiles en un susurro.- Nunca te lo pregunte.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Derek bajando la mirada.-  Creí que te había perdido.

\- Te necesitaba Derek.

-Ahora lo sé.

-Llévame con los niños.

 

\---

 

Después del nacimiento de James, Stiles estaba triste y ansioso pero sobre todo triste.

No sabían por qué. Derek no sabía porque. Stiles no sabía porque y eso lo mataba.

Derek no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Stiles no pedía ayuda.

Derek a veces escuchaba como Stiles le gritaba a James quien lloraba en su cuna. Le gritaba que se callara y a su lado Claudia también lloraba. Derek decidió ir a su trabajo.

El Sheriff visitaba a  sus nietos e hijo todo el tiempo. Fue el quien llamo al psiquiatra. Fue el quien le informo del estado de su esposo. Depresión. Su esposo comenzó con el tratamiento. Lydia, Allison y Melissa cuidaban de los niños. El Sheriff de Stiles. Derek se ocupaba de su trabajo.

Le dolía. Toda la situación en su hogar le dolía. Stiles dormido todo el tiempo. Gente entrando y saliendo de su casa con sus hijos. Pero no hizo nada por cambiarlo. Por estar con su esposo. Por estar con sus hijos.

Tomaba más proyectos de los que podía manejar. Estaba muy estresado. No pensó mucho cuando lo hizo. Solo la vio a su lado en el ascensor. Coquetearon camino al vestíbulo. Tuvieron sexo en el auto de ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se sintió sucio. Traiciono a Stiles. Traiciono a su familia. Se traiciono a sí mismo.

Lo oculto. Le daba vergüenza lo que había hecho. Lo oculto por un par de años. Stiles parecía haber salido de su depresión, regreso a la escuela pero él no podía de dejar de sentirse culpable. Tenía más razones. Stiles había superado una fea etapa. ¿El qué hizo? Engaño a su esposo.

Le dijo un día después de hacerle el amor. Se sentía tan culpable. Era tan miserable que le dolía. Sentía el dolor. Era casi físico. Le dijo y observo como los ojos de su esposo, esos bellos ojos lo veían con decepción.

Stiles nunca le pregunto sobre su aventura. Nunca toco el tema. Pero tampoco lo perdono. Después comenzaron las discusiones sobre todo pero nunca sobre eso. Hasta que Stiles se cansó y le pidió el divorcio. No se opuso, solo lo permitió. Había roto su familia y nunca se lo perdonaría.

 

\---

 

-Te amo.

-Derek...

-Escúchame...

-No.

-Si...por favor ¿sí? Te amo. Nunca deje se hacerlo. Nunca me voy perdonar lo que hice y nunca me voy a perdonar que por lo que hice todo esto sucedió. No estaba enojado contigo.- Derek hizo una pausa y miro a Stiles a los ojos.- estaba enojado conmigo por no protegerlos, por no darme cuenta de que era lo que sucedía.

-No es tu culpa.

-Si lo es, porque fui un idiota que perdió a su familia. Te amo y no dejare de hacerlo.

-Yo también.- Dijo Stiles en un susurro.- Yo también.

-Dame una segunda oportunidad.

-Me lastimaste mucho.

-Lo peor que he hecho en mi vida. Lo siento tanto pero te amo...Nos amamos...

-No es suficiente.

Estaban en el bosque. Los niños corriendo entre los árboles. Ellos esperándolos en el auto. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que regresaron a Beacon Hills, sus vidas poco a poco regresaban a lo que eran antes. Vivían en la misma casa, era de Stiles y Derek. Después del divorcio Stiles se quedó con los niños. Stiles demando a Theo. Al final no fueron a asesinarlo, Stiles solo tomo acciones legales en su contra. Con las leyes protegiéndolo y la manada cuidando que no se acercara al pueblo era suficiente. Suficiente para Stiles.

-Lo será. Será suficiente.- Dijo Derek.

-No.

-Si porque Stiles escúchame... siempre huimos. Los dos. Nunca enfrentamos las cosas solo huimos pero esta vez es diferente porque nos amamos y haremos frente a las cosas. Enfrentaremos nuestros errores.- pidió desesperadamente Derek.- Por nosotros. Por nuestros hijos.

-Por nuestra familia.- Dijo Stiles.- Te amo Derek.

Fue lo último que dijo Stiles antes de que Derek lo besara.

Su primer beso en mucho tiempo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
